Ya era mia
by amylzu
Summary: A los 17 años las hormonas de Shaoran no pueden más. Y menos con la linda chica de ojos verdes que tiene como novia. ONE-SHOT contado desde el punto de vista de Shaoran


La conozco desde que teniamos 9 años y hemos sido novios desde los 12, hace ya 5 años.

Si, soy novio de la chica mas dulce de Tomoeda… no, del mundo entero, atlética, con unos hipnotizantes ojos color esmeralda, con una voz dulce, una ternura increíble, una sonrisa de ensueño, su cabello largo, sedoso y castaño, lo ha dejado crecer mucho y siempre me embriaga con su delicioso olor a fresas, culpa de su shampoo… y esas piernas, mejor dicho, su cuerpo entero ha cambiado, su cintura se volvió cada vez mas estrecha a comparación de sus caderas, su trasero y piernas carnosas y sus pechos… ¡DIOS! No se supone que crecieran tanto.

Y ahí esta de nuevo mi maldito pensamiento desviándose y el único que me recuerda que no debo pensar en eso es mi entrepierna molestando de dolor cada vez que pienso de una forma pervertida en mi inocente novia… fuck!

No puedo evitarlo, cada momento que paso con ella su aroma me vuelve loco, sus besos siempre dulces tiernos pero provocativos, ambos terminamos con los labios rojos y con deseos de mas, lo se, esos abrazos donde me hace sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, presionándose contra mi me hacen enloquecer, pero nunca la obligare a dar el siguiente paso, si he aguantado dos años puedo esperar otro poco mas. Tiene que estar ella lista, tan lista como yo.

Me lance lo mas rápido que pude a la alberca de la escuela y de la misma forma sali de ella, esperando que solo me de algo mas de alivio.

-Oye… tal vez ocupas otro rato mas en el agua-

Esa maldita voz molesta, a veces pienso que es mi conciencia y después veo a ese peli azul con piel de muerto viéndome divertido a través de esos estúpidos anteojos.

-¡SHAORAN!-

Su hermosa voz la reconoceré hasta muerto, venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia nosotros con Tomoyo siguiéndola detrás.

-Oye, es en serio, creo que ocupas otro rato en el agua a menos que quieras que note eso-

Y sentí su maldito empujon, haciéndome caer al agua.

-¡ERIOL BASTARDO!- Sali gritando casi ahogándome y vi su señal a su entrepierna, voltee y vi que seguía ahí, esa estúpida señal de mi deseo.

-Shaoran ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con su carita preocupada casi pegada a la mia y tomando mi mano intentando ayudarme a salir.

La solte como un rayo y me adentre un poco mas en el agua.

-Si, princesa, por favor adelántense los 3 ocupo dar unas vueltas más y los alcanzo en la cafetería-

-Yo me quedo a esperar a que termines Shaoran, igual quería hablar contigo un momento-

Fuck.

Eriol no se hizo del rogar y riéndose de mi, camino rápidamente alzando a Tomoyo en brazos y riendo ambos salieron del lugar.

Empece a dar un par de vueltas a la piscina viendo de vez en cuando como Sakura me observaba, sentada a la orilla de la piscina, se había quitado los zapatos y las calcetas, dejando sus piernas descubiertas. Me alegro que seamos los únicos aquí, pues odio tener que pelearme con el resto de los chicos que embobados se quedan viendo descarados su cuerpo.

Y ahí seguía, no podía hacer que baje, no con ella ahí viéndome y en esa estúpida posición que me hace querer estar entre sus piernas.

Y de repente justo asi estaba, no se como rayos me acerque a ella, en que momento me puse entre sus piernas mojándola.

-¿Shaoran?- Su voz y su cara roja son lo único que me vuelve a la realidad.

-Yo…perdón princesa, será mejor que ya salg-

-¿No quieres besarme?- Su cara seguía igual de roja, pero su voz, su linda voz sonaba triste.

-¿Qué?-

-Es que cuando te acercaste y te pusiste asi y bueno crei que me besarías- Timida, temblorosa, apenas perceptible, me estaba incitando demasiado.

No resisti más y asi la bese, lentamente perdiéndome en su boca disfrutando el momento. Pero sentirla pidiendo más, sentir como su lengua entraba ligeramente en mi boca, pasando sus brazos por mis hombros acariciándome.

La pegue más a mi, pasando mis manos por su cintura, cargándola ligeramente y … ¿eso fue un gemido?. De repente el beso se siente todavía mejor, mi hermosa Princesa esta empezando a gemir, a pesar del beso opacándolo puedo sentirlo.

La levanto saliendo de la alberca para no mojarla aun más y yo soy el que gime al sentir como me rodea con sus piernas.

Y entonces lo noto como un puto balde de agua helada, muevo ligeramente mi cadera y lo compruebo, estoy rosando mi estúpida erección contra ella, deja de besarme y siento sus labios en el cuello tratando de ocultarse de mi mirada.

Y capto la situación. Esta su falda subida, me estaba frotando contra ella como una bestia.

La bajo con cuidado y rápidamente recojo mis cosas sin decir nada, volteo a verla y veo que solo observa sus pies. Por supuesto no tiene el valor de verme después de lo que le acabo de hacer.

Me trato de secar rápido para poder cambiarme y cuando termino de ponerme el pantalón, ya mas calmado, siento sus manos en mi espalda.

-¿Shaoran? Yo..y-

Volteo a verla, sonrojada, con los ojos cristalinos, no quiero que llore, no entiendo el por que esta a punto de llorar y veo su blusa transparentándose por mi culpa y aunque su falda esta mojada no se ve a través de ella.

-Alza los brazos-

Me ve confundida pero obedece sin preguntar y se lo agradezco, le pongo rápidamente mi sudadera que le queda grande cubriendo lo suficiente al escuchar un grupo de chicos acercarse. Termino de cambiarme y la jalo de la mano para salir de ahí, esucho algunos piropeos hacia nosotros pero decido ignorarlos y solo camino lo mas rápido que puedo.

Durante el trayecto no dijimos nada y lo prefiero asi, no se como responder cualquier cosa que me pregunte, como decirle que la deseo tanto.

-Se tardaron mucho amigo- Y de nuevo ese tono fastidioso, acompañado de la risa aun mas fastidiosa de Tomoyo al ver a su amiga.

-Me puedes traer una limonada con MUCHOS hielos y sin azúcar por favor- Le pido a la mesera que pasa cerca a nosotros sentándome junto a Eriol y viendo como mi novia se sienta escondiéndose entre el y su amiga.

Y solo entonces noto que la cague.

-Yo quiero un chocolate caliente por favor- Pide mi princesa evitando voltear a verme y abrazando a Tomoyo.

-¿Te paso algo Sakurita?, estas mojada. Shaoran no habras mojado por maldad a mi Sakurita ¿verdad?- Me dice recriminándome y solo niego viendo hacia donde esta la mesera.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando con tranquilidad, tonteando y me alegro de tener amigos asi pues veo como vuelve todo a la normalidad entre Sakura y yo, incluso me toma la mano al caminar hasta su casa, sin tocar el tema de la tarde.

-Gracias por traerme lobito- me dice en la entrada de su casa y me da un beso demasiado casto en los labios, haciéndome de nuevo desear mas de ella, mientras la veo entrar rápidamente.

Lobito … no recuerdo desde cuando empezó a decirme asi en tono jugueton cada que quería algo, siempre y cuando estuviéramos a solas.

Vuelvo a mi departamento solo, aburrido, extraño a Wei, sin embargo el me dejo hace ya mas de un año y siempre le agradeceré todo lo que hizo por mi.

Me sirvo solo un plato de cereal, no es que no sepa cocinar sin embargo no tengo ganas.

Entro a mi cuarto me quito la ropa y me meto a la ducha… asi… con agua helada. Creo que tendre que poner algo de distancia entre mi linda novia y yo o me arrepentiré de obligarla a hacer algo que no desee.

-¡Shaoran!-

Volteo y siento sus labios pegados a los mios, sonrojándose se sienta a mi lado como todos los días y no puedo evitarlo se me escapa una ligera sonrisa.

-Buenos días Shaoran- entra su… corrijo nuestra amiga tras ella.

-Buenos días princesa, buenos días Tomoyo- le sonrio y ella se va a sentar en las piernas de su novio mientras me saluda con la mano.

¿Y la supuesta distancia? Al diablo, no pienso negarme a sus labios.

-No se como Tommy puede sentarse en las piernas de Eriol tan fácil, yo lo hago y me muero de vergüenza-

-Ah ¿si?, pues seria divertido ver como- y la cargo ligeramente sentándome en su lugar y sentándola sobre mi.

-Sha… shaoran… yo…- se empieza a revolver en mis piernas, creo que incomoda por lo que la quito rápidamente.

-Lo siento, era una broma-

Entra el profesor y empieza la clase sin decir nada mas.

Odio estos estúpidos asientos de niños de primaria, una banca para dos y una mesa gigante cubriendo todo y dejando descubierto de nuestro lado donde podía ver las piernas de mi novia... tal vez no los odiaba tanto.

Vi su pequeña mano interrumpiendo la visión de sus piernas y una pequeña nota que tome

"Estas enojado?"

¿Yo? Ella debería ser la enojada, ayer casi la violo en la piscina y hoy la obligo a sentarse en mis piernas cuando ella ni si quiera quería.

-No- susurro poniendo mi cabeza en la mesa cubriéndome con el libro de lectura para poder verla

-¿Seguro?- Y solo asiento viéndola acomodarse de la misma forma que yo y continuar.

-No… no me molesto estar en tus piernas… me gusto, solo que sentí… como ayer- Me dice totalmente roja.

¿Habia tenido otra erección? Voltee a ver rápidamente mi pantalón, pero no, no estaba ahí.

Vi su mirada un poco divertida, pero niega con la cabeza.

-No la cosa dura tonto, si no la misma sensación yo…- me dice trabándose en sus palabras.

¿Cosa dura? Osea que si lo sintió… Li Shaoran estabas como un maldito perro en celo, como no iba a sentirlo.

Pero a que se referia con la misma sensación que ella, ¿ella también habrá sentido ese placer que yo experimente?

-¿Me puedo unir a su plática jóvenes?- Voltee lentamente y el profesor viéndonos, secundándolo la risa de TODOS mis compañeros.

-Perdon profesor- dijimos al unísono, pero obviamente nos castigó, con una tarea especial para ella y para mi.

-Shaoran ¿podemos hacer la tarea en tu casa?-

Y ahí va otro balde de agua helada mas a mi vida.

-Am… ¿no seria mejor en la tuya?- pregunto con esperanza, prefiero aguantar a su hermano que estar a solas con ella.

-Por favor, mejor en tu casa-

-Bueno, podríamos invitar a Eriol o Tomoyo para ver películas cuando acabemos-

-Shaoran… es que necesito hablar contigo a solas-

EL tono que uso me hizo destrozar, ¿acaso terminaría conmigo por lo de ayer o lo de hoy? Mi mente fue un caos aunque solo fueran segundos pensé lo peor.

-¿Shaoran? –

-Si esta bien, ¿nos vamos juntos saliendo de clases?-

-Si, ire a hablar con Tomoyo un momento y te veo en la salida-

-Si, ire a nadar … por favor espérame en la salida no vayas a la piscina hoy-

Asintió y la vi ponerse casi morada caminando hacia el salón de canto donde seguramente estaría Tomoyo.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, tenerla en mi departamento junto a mi sabiendo que estamos totalmente solos.

-Que perturbador, por querer tener el aroma de una chica, que tanto amaba la termina matando-

Salen las palabras tranquilamente de su boca mientras teclea en su laptop.

-La verdad si, nunca me gusto ese libro pero me alegro haberlo leído hace tiempo asi acabo rápido el reporte-

-Lobito- Me dice en ese tono que ya conozco y solo volteo a verla medio divertido.

-¿Me ayudas?, no me veas asi, yo se que nunca me haras la tarea y yo tampoco quiero, pero es que, olvide como poner los pies de página- me dice con un semi sonrojo y un puchero en su cara, por lo cual no puedo evitar reírme.

Me puse a su lado buscando rápido en su laptop lo que necesitaba pero lo que hizo me dejo sin habla.

Ella NUNCA ha tomado la iniciativa en nada mas que pequeños besos cortos y castos.

Y ahora se estaba pasando entre mis brazos, sentándose entre mis piernas y poniendo la laptop de frente.

-Es que si no, no podre ver- Se excusa, dejándome helado.

-Oye- trata de llamar la atención pellizcando ligeramente mi pierna, haciéndome dar un pequeño brinco y tratar de seguir buscando lo que me pidió, aunque tenga le mente en blanco.

-¿Shaoran?-

-Dime, princesita-

-¿Te incomoda estar asi conmigo?-

-¿Qué? NO, no, ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Te agrada?-

Trague saliva lentamente, sentí como mi corazón se salía en ese momento, como no me iba a agradar, tener a mi novia, en falda sentada en mis piernas, con las mejillas sonrojadas, era algo mas que agrado … y ahí iba de nuevo. Por favor no ahora no en este momento.

-Am… olvida mi pregunta creo que ya- La vi reírse de mi estúpido cuerpo.

Hasta cierto punto me enfado eso e intente moverme pero ella me lo impidió, se acomodó sobre mi dejando mi erección justo entre sus piernas y me sentí morir con eso. Quería moverme y sentir lo que ayer.

-¿Puedo voltearme shaoran?-

No espero mi respuesta y se acomodó a horcajadas viéndome de frente, su cara completamente roja pero sus ojos demostraban mucha seguridad, nuevamente volvió a moverse hasta acomodarse y sentí mi erección justo en medio de ella.

No pude evitar gemir cerrar mis ojos y abrirlos mas rápido aun de sorpresa al sentirla besarme y la aparte rápidamente… de nuevo sus ojos cristalinos y confusos por mi reacción.

-Princesa, perdón … pero es que si haces eso no me podre detener y no te quiero obligar a nada. Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa Sakur…-

-Shaoran, no quiero que pienses mal de mi pero ¿puedo quedarme en tu departamento hoy?-

No pude hablar, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, ¿eso significaba lo que yo creía?

-¿Y tu familia? Se preocuparan demasiado si no llegas hermosa-

La vi levantarse y me decepcione mientras se acomodaba su falda y la veía tomar su teléfono.

-Si, hermano me quedare en casa de Tomoyo, tengo mucha tarea y acabaremos tarde… solo hablaba para avisarte y que no te preocuparas, adiós mañana vuelvo márcame después de las 10 recuerda que odio levantarme temprano en fin de semana- termino de decir y solo susurro "la contestadora".

Volteo a verme y bajo la mirada apenada, avergonzada como nunca la había visto.

Se acerco a mi lentamente y no pude evitar cargarla y empezar a besarla con desesperación.

-Sakura, por favor, si en algún momento quieres detenerme llama a-

-Lobito tonto, yo también te deseo mucho, no me hagas decirlo asi es vergonzoso- me decía entre besos y ocultando su rostro en mi pecho al finalizar.

Reanude mis besos tomando su cara entre mis manos, acariciando sus brazos, su cintura y aprovechándome cuando ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello para bajar a sus caderas, la sentí dar un pequeño respingo y estuve apunto de detenerme cuando la escuche.

-Sigue, Shaoran te deseo-

La levante del piso agarrándola del trasero, comiéndomela a besos y ella respondio cada uno, rodeando nuevamente mis caderas con sus piernas.

-Se sentía mejor ayer- me dijo señalando entre nosotros.

Al principio me sentí ofendido, pero recordé que el dia anterior yo llevaba solo el bañador y ella… bueno ella no sabia pero estaba casi seguro que solo eran sus bragas. Como pude sin bajarla quite un poco mis pantalones dejándolos caer hasta mis rodillas y reanude el beso. No se con que atrevimiento o valentía, pero lo hice.

-Sha-oran- sus gemidos se incrementaron y la baje solo para poder sacar mi playera y sentarme en el sillón llevándomela consigo.

Me molestaba mucho el bóxer y mas al sentirla moverse por su cuenta sobre mi a lo largo. Y pareciera que leyó mi mente por que bajo sus manos a mi entrepierna.

Jamás me imagine a mi dulce novia haciendo algo asi, masturbándome mientras continuábamos besándonos, no quería quedarme atrás y empecé a tocar sus pechos, había soñado tanto ese momento, suavemente metiendo mis manos entre su blusa acariciándolos.

No dire que siempre nos habíamos besado solamente como unos niños de primaria, si habíamos tenido encuentros algo mas intensos, había sentido sus manos acariciando mi torso mientras la sentía devorar mi boca, incluso después de los partidos o de mis entrenamientos sin playera pero siempre habíamos terminado avergonzados los dos y lo sentía incluso incomodo pero ahora…

Empecé a mover mis caderas contra sus manos, necesitaba sentirla mas, no se en que momento empecé a tocar su entrepierna. Bueno si lo se, en el momento que la escuche gemir mas fuerte contra mi boca, pues no la había soltado ni un segundo.

Moví sus bragas y empecé a acariciar por encima de sus labios, se sentían suaves, pero se notaba que hacía poco se había rasurado, me encanto esa sensación, saber que lo había hecho seguramente por mi, y empecé a enloquecer al sentir como estaba húmeda, empapada.

La senté sobre mi de nuevo rosándome contra ella como si la estuviera penetrando, le arranque la blusa, rompí su sostén y empecé a besar sus pechos con desesperación, los tenia libres solo para mi. Me empecé a sentir como un salvaje pero no podía detenerme, no con ella animándome a seguir con todo.

No dejaba de moverme y por culpa de sus bragas desacomodadas, sentía perfectamente su vagina a lo largo, mi erección se enredó entre su coño y sus bragas lo cual me provocó una oleada de placer increíble que crei no poder soportar ni un segundo mas.

-Shaoran, por favor para, creo que me voy a correr- me decía entre gemidos mientras mordia mi cuello con mucha fuerza.

Y no aguante más, la embestí con mas fuerza y cuando sentí su entrada justo en mi punta, sentirme en esa posición y resbalar fuera.

Me corri, manche todas sus bragas y su entrada estoy seguro.

Fuck.

Sus mejillas rojas, su carita sudada, su ropa desarreglada, su brasier roto, sus labios hinchados y rojos, sus pezones igual. Era un angel.

Sentí su mirada avergonzada y le di un beso, tranquilo, suave. Intente pararme pero no se movió, al contrario se volvió a sonrojar y se abrazo a mi con fuerza.

-Shaoran… no quiero moverme, voy a manchar- Dijo apenas en susurro y tropezando con sus propias palabras.

Y entendí a lo que se refería lo que había sentido no había sido únicamente mi orgasmo, la sentí también a ella correrse sobre mi.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- Me acomode el bóxer y el pantalón, la cargue agarrándola del trasero, estando totalmente avergonzados ambos pero sin despegarla de mi cuerpo, era una delicia tenerla asi, entregada a mi y no pude dejar de besarla en todo el camino.

La baje en el baño, abrí la llave de la tina y empecé a sacarle la ropa lentamente, atento a sus miradas extrañada pero sin oponerse para nada, hasta que llegue a su falda, sacándola lentamente.

Entrecerró sus piernas evitándome sacar sus bragas, pero logre ver como escurría mi semen combinado con sus flujos transparentes y no pude evitar volver a excitarme con el recuerdo de hace unos minutos, esa sensación placentera de estar ahí rosándome directamente contra ella.

-Es injusto- y me saco de mi ensoñación.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tu ropa- dijo señalándome culpablemente, con ese tono travieso que me encantaba, que solo usaba frente a mi.

-Entonces quítamela toda tu primero- Sin contener mi risa me quede ahí estatico frente a ella dejándole hacerme lo que ella desee.

La vi hincarse frente a mi y empezó a acariciar mi abdomen dejándome la piel de gallina.

Desabrocho con lentitud el botón de mi pantalón y la vi temblarle las manos al bajar el cierre, lo hacía con cuidado y entonces la sentí rosar sus dedos con lo largo de mi erección, lenta y tortuosamente. Bajo el pantalón por completo y me lo saco de las piernas, volvió a subir la mirada y sentí que casi se desmayaba de tan avergonzada que se veía, voltee a verme y tenia parte de mi erección por fuera, me estaba empezando a doler estar asi, a pesar de que tenia un par de minutos de haberme descargado. Habían sido demasiados meses sin hacerlo. Y por vergüenza propia me cubrí con las manos.

-¡No! … Quiero verla Shaoran, solo… es la primera vez que veo una y estoy nerviosa- Y de nuevo con su tartamudeo, se veía demasiado adorable, pero mi vergüenza no podía quitarla de mi ser, asi que solo quite mis manos y voltee a otro lado cerrando los ojos.

La sentí bajar mis bóxer muy rápido… y peor aun sentí que mi erección reboto pegando con algo, lo cual no tuve que imaginar mucho pues estando tan cerca su cara … shit.

Escuche un pequeño grito de sorpresa y me termino de confirmar las cosas, pero no quise voltear a ver, supuse solo sería más incómodo para ella y para mi, además ya me había dejado desnudo y me tocaba a mi.

La hice levantarse pues me ponía nervioso el tenerla hincada frente a mi, le pedi que se quedara un segundo sentada en el baño en lo que regulaba la temperatura de la tina dejando que se llenara.

-Princesa creo que por hoy será mejor que dejemos las cosas asi ¿esta bien?- y vi confusión en sus ojos – No me malinterpretes es solo que … no tengo … tu sabes am condones – dije en un pequeño susurro.

-Yo si- y eso fue aun mas silencioso casi comiéndose sus palabras pero la escuche y voltee a verla sorprendido ¿ella si tenía planeado todo?

Me olvide un segundo que la tina seguía llenándose hasta que el agua toco ligeramente nuestros pies al caerse de llena. Vacié un poco la tina solo lo suficiente para que entrara.

-Si quieres entra tu primero, esperare en el cuarto y em… podemos hablar o seguir princesita-

-¿Lobito?- voltee a verla poniendo mi atención en toda ella, su cuerpo era demasiado hermoso.

-Entra conmigo ¿si?-

Y mi estúpido sonrojo ahí estaba, lo dijo de una manera tan inocente, sin morbo y tomo mi mano acercándome de nuevo a la bañera, lo cual hice en modo automático sin dejar de verla.

Bajo ella misma su última prenda y vi como estaba viscosa aun por nuestro encuentro de unos minutos anterior.

El agua estaba caliente pero no quemaba era perfecta la temperatura a mi parecer y la vi meterse de espaldas a mi, dejándome por unos segundos su perfecto trasero a la altura de mi rostro haciendo que mi erección volviera a crecer.

Trate de pensar en cosas horribles para que desapareciera, en las tareas, exámenes, en mi familia, en su hermano el cual me matara el dia que se entere de esto, en ese asqueroso pan de carne que hubo en la cafetería, lo intente todo lo juro, pero no funciono.

La vi acomodándose sin éxito quedando entre mis piernas poniendo su espalda contra mi pecho pero nada, hasta que la sentí tocar mi erección, bajarla y sentarse justo sobre ella, justo entre sus labios… estoy seguro de que me correría solo con esa sensación tan deliciosa que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Te molesta que estemos asi?- Y tomo mis brazos y los paso alrededor de ella, me estaba pidiendo que la abrazara.

-Lo siento, debes pensar que soy un pervertido-

-Para nada Lobito tonto, en realidad, creo que yo lo soy, hace mucho que quería estar asi contigo- Me sorprendo de sus palabras y la abrazo aun mas contra mi besando cabeza.

-Nunca pensaría yo que eres una pervertida pero ¿desde cuando?-

-No estoy segura Shao, es que… son muchos sentimientos, he hablado con Tomoyo y me dijo que era normal pero… es extraño sabes, sentirte… caliente al ver a tu novio sin playera o cuando estas en traje de baño o cuando me besabas y me tocabas, sentía la piel arder quería mas pero tu siempre te hacías aun lado… como ayer-

-Tonta- aparte su cabello hacia un lado y bese su cuello para subir hasta su oído.

-No quiero obligarte a nada, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero sentir que lo haces por compromiso, por eso siempre me aparte Sakura, eres mi preciada princesa ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-Tu nunca harías nada de eso tonto, se que si yo te pidiera en este momento que pararas lo harías aunque te dejara asi- dijo mientras me hacía gemir al sentir su mano sobre mi erección subiendo y bajando torturándome.

-Y por favor, no te obligues princesa si en verdad quieres que me detenga solo dímelo, te deseo nunca lo negare, te desee por mucho tiempo pero quiero que esto sea perfecto para los dos-

-No quiero detenerme Lobito tonto ya te dije, estoy segura de esto, quiero estar contigo y ser tuya en todo sentido, perdón si no tengo mucha experiencia pero quiero aprender contigo que me enseñes lo que te gusta y lo que no hasta en el sentido mas intimo-

Su cara se veía roja no se si por el agua caliente o por lo que me hacia, sentía como sus dedos empezó a pasarlos por mi cabeza, sentí como empezó a salir mi pre semen dejando mas suaves aun sus manos bajo el agua y empecé a acariciar sus pechos en esa misma posición.

La sentí sobre saltarse y las retire inmediatamente pero sus manos tomaron las mias volviéndolas a acomodar.

-Soy tuya Shaoran-

Y me dio la confianza que necesitaba, bese su espalda su cuello, la vi recoger su cabello haciendo un nudo con el mismo dejándolo alzado para facilitarme totalmente el trabajo.

-¿Asi que eres mía? ¿Estas totalmente segura que eres completamente mia Sakura?- le susurraba contra la piel bajando mi mano hasta su clítoris deteniéndome ahí tocándolo a penas.

-Si- Dijo sin dejar su trabajo con mi polla, me estaba descontrolando y quería que ella también disfrutara como lo hacia conmigo.

Primero acaricie lentamente a lo largo su vagina, sintiendo aun con el agua su humedad, me detuve ligeramente cuando sentí como mi polla estaba ahí entre sus piernas y volvi a subir un poco mis dedos introduciendo uno muy lentamente.

Me apretó entre sus manos y gimió como si el aire se le fuera, su cara de placer me hizo querer mas de eso y lo introduje mas acariciándola por dentro despacio sin prisas.

La escuchaba gemir y gemir tanto que no podía con mi excitación, me estaba masturbando mas rápido y me sentí mal al correrme entre sus manos sin hacerla correr también a ella.

Me pare de la tina y alcance ambas toallas dándole una y ayudándole a salir, no iba a dejar asi las cosas quería escuchar mas mi nombre en su boca, quería que se corriera hasta no poder mas, que lo disfrutara.

Cuando salimos a mi cuarto, le quite la toalla y vi su mirada sobre mi buscando si aun tenia mi erección pero no estaba ahí, ocupaba un momento mas.

Me hinque frente a ella desnuda totalmente.

-Shao… no…- apenas susurro y pude mi boca contra su entrepierna, empecé a oler…delicioso.

Cuando sentí que se quería apartar la detuve agarrándola de su perfecto trasero, empecé a dejar besos y a sacar mi lengua, deseaba probarlo. No era dulce como cuentan, es algo mas como amargo, no tiene mal olor, y de repente se siente un poco espeso, pero es delicioso, delicioso sentir su calor en mi lengua, en mi boca, su olor, sus gemidos; sus manos ya se encontraban en mi cabello, a veces intentaban apartarme a veces me jalaba mas hacia ella, la levante un poco y la senté en mi cama para abrirle mas las piernas.

Se cubrió la cara con una almohada y escuche sus gemidos mas leves, se estaba conteniendo pero sentí su orgasmo en mi boca, cerrándose mas.

Bese sus muslos, subi por su vientre, lamiendo su ombligo, mordí su piel sin importarme dejar marcas en el, bese sus pechos y me concentre en chupar cada uno hasta dejarlos rojos.

Quite mi toalla pues mi erección quería sentirla ya contra ella, quería aprovechar cada segundo de esta noche.

-Quita la almohada- y en medio de la semi oscura habitación vi como la bajo dejándome ver sus ojos lloroso pero hermosos, brillantes.

-Saku… ¿Hice algo mal? ¿te dolió? Perdóname mi amor- claro que me preocupe, era demasiado tenerla asi, empecé a notar su temblor, shit la había lastimado estoy segura, aunque me estuviera negando con la cabeza.

Bajo la almohada.

-Lobito, fue… fue demasiado placer tonto, no es otra cosa- Y vi que decía la verdad, ese temblor, sus ojos, todo era por que le había causado demasiado placer.

-¿Quieres seguir? – Pregunte con algo de duda, cada parte de ella tenia ligeros tonos rojizos por mi culpa.

La vi salir de la habitación casi corriendo y mi erección se fue ¿significaba que quería irse? Pero, ¿no me había dicho que había disfrutado? No entendí nada.

La vi volviendo a entrar a la habitación cubriéndose sus pechos con una mano y la otra en la espalda hasta llegar frente a mi que estaba sentado en la orilla de mi cama.

-Me los dio Tomoyo dijo que teníamos que estar protegidos- Y me extendió la caja de condones de la que había hablado hace un rato y comprendí.

La sentí hincarse ahora a ella y tocar mi pecho, mis piernas, sus pequeñas manos se sentían muy bien y mas cuando empezó a dar pequeños besos por todos lados, incluso a mi amigo dormido el cual reacciono demasiado bien a sus estímulos, lo rodeo con su boca y sentí que explotaría en cualquier segundo y no quería eso, no estaba seguro de poder aguantar si lo hacia.

Lo saque de su boca rápidamente y la subi a mi cama besándola.

-Perdona pero si hacías eso no podría hacer lo que más deseo-

Ella se estaba restregando contra mí y sabía que era el momento, abrí la caja rápidamente y con cuidado de no romper el condón saque uno y me lo puse frente a su atenta mirada.

-Es la última vez que lo preguntare Sakura ¿quieres que siga?-

-Si dijera que no, ¿podrías detenerte aun?-

Ouch… voltee a verla riéndose ligeramente pero aun nerviosa, lo notaba. Estaba ya entre sus piernas con mi erección separando sus labios apenas y vi por qué lo decía.

Empezó a jalarme abrazándome besándome tiernamente y susurrando mi nombre pidiéndome que siga.

Empecé a bajar lentamente mi cuerpo y sentía como apretaba, pero al mismo tiempo resbalaba demasiado fácil. Nunca me detuve no sentí esa dichosa barrera que mencionan, pero sentí a Sakura tensarse bajo de mi, llorar y empujarme cuando estaba totalmente dentro de ella.

Y cuando pensé en salirme la sentí abrazarme fuertemente.

-Déjame salir princesa no quiero que te duela mas-

-Deja que me acostumbre, asi tenía que ser solo dame un momento-

Casi pierdo la erección, sentirla asi indefensa bajo de mi, aguantando un dolor tan grande como para hacerla llorar. Después de unos segundos empecé a moverme involuntariamente pero vi que ella ya no estaba llorando y la verdad se sentía delicioso, a través del condón sentía lo caliente de ese sitio, era como estar apretado dentro de un lugar suave y caliente, no se sentía incómodo al contrario.

-¿Sigo?- pregunte débilmente sin saber si estaba bien lo que hacíamos.

Empecé a besarla metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca y la sentí disfrutarlo por fin, moviendo solo sus caderas contra mi.

No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así 20 minutos tal vez, disfrutando cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos, movía mi cadera una y otra vez contra ella, lento o rápido, disfrute cada una de las posibilidades, pero descubrí que sus favoritas eran rápidas y fuertes, la escuche gritar mi nombre diciendo que se corría cuando lo hacia de esa forma.

Le arranque múltiples orgasmos y no pude sentirme como un semental, si no me importa lo que piensen me sentí un hombre deseado, SU hombre.

La bese hasta el cansancio, la llene de caricias hasta donde mis manos me dejaban y ella no perdía oportunidad también, incluso usaba sus piernas, me obligaba a hacerlo mas profundo empujándome con sus piernas, entrelazándolas en mi cadera.

Y entonces me corrí, al sentirla apretarme en su placer contra ella.

Me salí lentamente sintiendo el frio de estar fuera de ella, tenía apenas una mancha de sangre en el condón y otra mancha más en el cobertor, ella seguía ahí con los ojos cerrados calmado su respiración.

Me quite el condón en el baño y me limpie cualquier rastro de semen que hubiera quedado en mi.

Volví así desnudo a la cama y estaba ella viéndome, se había metido entre las sabanas y solo veía sus ojos curiosos, me sentí devorado en cierta forma y me causo gracia.

Busque entre mi ropa dos camisas negras que tenía por ahí y un par de bóxer aparte de los míos tirados en el piso.

Me puse mis bóxer y una de las playeras y me acerque hasta su pequeña cara disfrutando su reacción.

-¿Quieres bañarte o prefieres dormir un poco hermosa?-

Tenía rojas incluso sus pequeñas orejas y me causo gracia pero cuando me acerque solo me abrazo y beso muy lento, muy dulce.

-Te amo Shaoran, gracias-

-Tontita- la aparte un poco y le puse la playera y le extendí los bóxer.

-Son nuevos no te preocupes, perdón por no tener algo mejor, pero creo que tu ropa seria menos adecuada en estos momentos, por como quedo-

La vi ponérselos bajo las sabanas y se me quedo viendo. Esperando su respuesta.

-Princesa, te amo demasiado sé que me has dado el regalo más preciado que tenías, sé que esto es especial solo para nosotros, te amo, me encantas, realmente desde que éramos niños te he amado tanto, que no existen palabras para decirte lo tanto que es-

La abrase y se acurruco entre mis brazos.

-Shaoran … Quiero quedarme más tiempo así contigo-

Empezó a cerrar sus ojos acurrucándose en mi pecho metiendo su mano entre mi playera y mi piel acariciándome.

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi dulce princesa, te prometo que en cuanto podamos, si es que aceptas todos los días te quedaras conmigo-

Se levantó rápidamente y se me quedo viendo a los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos brillaban, confundida. Yo no lo estaba, estaba totalmente seguro de lo que deseaba, que la deseaba eternamente en mi vida.

-Lobito…¿me acabas de propo…-

La calle con un beso, no porque me arrepintiera ni mucho menos, solo no era el momento, si lo decía o si escuchaba su respuesta y era lo que yo deseaba no la dejaría salir nunca más de mi casa… ni de mi cama.

-Princesa todo a su debido tiempo, te amo, piénsalo aunque solo quedan un par de años, déjame repetírtelo entonces y tu serás la que decida-

Me abrazo subiéndose a horcajadas sobre mí con tanta fuerza.

-Te amo, te amo te amo Shaoran y si tonto, así tu pregunta fuera hace unos años, hoy o en cien años más mi respuesta siempre será si-

Susurro contra mis labios y no pude volver a querer hacerla mía.

Dio un ligero salto al sentirme así de nuevo contra ella y se meció un poco.

-Espero no te arrepientas Sakura Kinomoto -

-¡NUNCA!- me dijo riéndose acompañándome con su risa infantil.

-Pero por ahora señorita, durmamos, estas cansada princesa-

-Pero tu…- y se meció haciéndome saber a qué se refería

-Tranquila no sería la primera vez que me duermo así- Y capto mis propias palabras al ver su cara sonrojada, la vi intentar bajar pero no se lo permití.

-No princesa, en verdad ocupamos descansar-

-Pero es injusto, no tienes que volver a contenerte nunca más Lobito-

Me recosté llevándola conmigo, arropándonos, acaricie su espalda y no la deje mover hasta que sentí como se quedó dormida en apenas un momento aun quejándose de que no la deje ayudarme.

Y termine durmiéndome con ella, sabiendo que no sería la última vez que la tendría entre mis brazos toda la noche, que no sería la última vez que disfrutaría su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus ojos, sus gemidos.

Que no sería la última vez pues ya era mía.

Pd.- Gracias Tomoyo.


End file.
